Gloomy Days
by HomoSocks
Summary: A series of short drabbles revolving around Mihawk, Zoro, and Perona's time together.
1. -brats

**N/A: As the summary says this is a collection of short drabbles. Not sure how many chapters I might write but expect at the very least one drabble for each character. I really like to think about the three together being bros on Kuraigana Island. I don't ship much of it either way but expect slight Zoro****ღPerona junk going on. These drabbles don't revolve around romance though. With that all said please enjoy my writing.~**

**Summary: A series of short drabbles revolving around Mihawk, Zoro, and Perona's time together.**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Friendship/Family/Humor**

**Pairings: none.**

_.oO Gloomy Days Oo._

Hawkeye Mihawk, one of the feared Seven Warlords of the Sea, the greatest swordsman in the world...

How had he landed himself in such a situation? Hawkeye was a careful man, not very trusting, didn't keep company very easily... So how was it now that the master swordsman found himself sandwiched between two people in his massive mattress. It was such a tedious and endlessly frustrating predicament...

The ravenette with the infamous haunting yellow hues had never been more uncomfortable.

Hawkeye wasn't going to get a _second _of sleep like this, he didn't move though. The warlord remained completely still with his arms folded behind his head looking up at the ceiling.

He decided against waking the pair of children sleeping next to him.

The man glanced over at the head of pink hair resting on his chest. It steadily rose and fell along with each of his breaths. An annoyed _tsk_ passed his pale thin lips.

Honestly what did the pinkette get so wore out on this empty bleak island, what could she possible be doing all day other than chasing around his new pupil?

Hawkeye directed his gaze then to the head of green hair resting on his abdomen on the opposite side of the pinkette. Another annoyed tsk passed the ravenette's tiers. What a troublesome boy... Coming into his room to report he'd finished his training regimen today just to fall asleep immediately after.

Though the warlord could hardly blame the young one for that. The training regimen Hawkeye was making the hopeful swordsman go through was enough to break the strongest body. Aside from the exhaustion following the sessions his underling was taking the physical strain better than the warlord would have expected.

_Impressive, indeed._

That still didn't excuse the rudeness of the duo sleeping on either side of him.

Had they no sense of proper behavior at all? Just barging in on his island making unreasonable requests after he had allowed them remain as guest. Kuraigana Island was his marked territory, he would have been within his right to kill them both.

He hadn't.

Now they were both here causing the loner more trouble than he would have expected. Kuraigana Island was the place he used to get away, to be alone.

Instead of being alone he was laying in bed with two brats... They either had no sense of tension or had a lot of guts to intrude on his space _this_ much.

Hawkeye focused back on the old ceiling above the bed trying to quell his thoughts. Sure he was still frustrated but the master swordsman didn't feel like doing anything about the tiresome spot he found himself in.

Waking them both up now would be more trouble than it was worth.

The silence was nice.

He couldn't shut the two of those brats up during the day, he wasn't about to cause a big fuss during the night as well. Still he would have to do something about these sleeping arrangements very soon.

Finally the warlord managed to shut his pale lids letting himself relax to catch a few hours of sleep before they were at it again.

Reluctantly Hawkeye Mihawk decided that he'd be able to live with sleeping like this...

_Just this once._


	2. -focus

A promise to the dead.

The was all that Roronoa Zoro had left.

That wasn't entirely true though was it? His teeth tightened around _her_ sword in his mouth as he used another three sword style technique to take down another ape.

Zoro's stomach growled louder than the next sword wielding ape that attempted to take him down. His skirmish with his next challenger didn't last long, the pink-haired witch floating above him wasn't about to let the noise Zoro just made pass without commenting on it.

"Why don't you just head back to the castle?" Perona started floating upside down a few feet away from the training swordsman, she was obviously bored. "I'm with you so you won't get lost on your way back."

"I can get back on my own fine!"

Dammit. That annoying girl was going to be the end of him, his momentary loss of focus almost cost him. Luckily, Zoro's reflexes were good enough to lean his body away from an oncoming blade before striking its user down.

"You sure about that?" The pinkette continued their conversation casually like there weren't savage apes trying to chop her boy toy down.

_She has gotten way too used to this._ Zoro noted while at the same time keeping his focus on the task at hand. There were still a good number of apes left, he had another hour to go here if he could keep up his current pace.

"Not yet."

"Why?!" Perona whined loudly puffing up her cheeks while shaking a tiny fist at the swordsman to show him just had frustrated she was with him.

The gesture just made Zoro growl and take down a few more of his opponents a little harder. He really wished that she wouldn't follow him around while he was out training.

Though when Hawkeye Mihawk decided to lock himself in his room there wasn't much else Perona could do. Zoro couldn't really fault her in that case, her needy nature was still enough to piss the green-haired pirate off most of the time.

He needed to _focus_.

"I can't face him until I beat them all." Zoro answered simply. "I won't eat until then."

_.oO1Oo._

"I overestimated you," Hawkeye spoke standing tall above Zoro's body that was slumped on the pavement. "Roronoa."

Today was the day that Mihawk decided to participate in Zoro's training, it didn't take him more than a minute to strike the young swordsman down. His pupil tried to pull himself up but his body didn't listen, he crumpled back into the stone beneath him.

"Train harder for another month," Mihawk started again in a deadly serious tone. "If you can't go more than minute with me by then you'd have wasted my time."

"Aren't you going a little hard on him, Mi-chan!" Perona spoke up loudly in a very worried voice casting a wary glance at the injured swordsman on the ground over her shoulder. The ravenette hardly heard what she had said, his eye twitched hearing his new pet name.

_Honestly. These brats._

"Shut up, Perona!"

"Hm?" The stern voice was enough to catch Mihawk's interest, he looked back over at Roronoa who had pulled himself up on shaky legs. Blood trickled down his brow, dripping from his chin.

What caught the warlord's attention the most was although his body was shaking from the trauma Mihawk inflicted, his swords were completely still.

The ravenette's lips curved into a smirk, then a smile, into a grin, until the infamous master swordsman was laughing. Every single time a shred of doubt entered his mind Zoro was so quick to prove him wrong.

_Impressive._

"A swordsman through and through." Mihawk complimented getting back into a proper stance. He doubted that the young swordsman could do much more, Hawkeye would humor the bold rookie at the very least. "Forgive me for underestimating your will, Roronoa."

"Again." Zoro demanded his eyes narrowing with focus.

As expected their next encounter lasted shorter than the last. The fact that Zoro was even able to get back to his feet after the first time was enough to let Hawkeye know he wasn't wasting his time here. Not to mention the way Zoro was still able to handle his swords in the condition his body was in.

"Zoro-kun!" Perona exclaimed covering her mouth with a palm seeing fresh blood paint the pavement under Zoro.

"He's alive." Hawkeye told her calmly while putting his black sword away, the words didn't seem to ease her worry. That wasn't his problem though. "Just make sure you bring Roronoa back to the-"

"Again!"

_What?!_ His yellow hues widened in surprise when he turned just in time to see the young swordsman rushing towards him. In his overconfident state he had most certainly underestimated the boy and broke one of his own rules. _Never turn your back on a swordsman._

Experience saved him this time, he was just able to spin out of the way of Zoro's blade only losing a few strands of black hair. Although it was only the smallest fraction of hair... Roronoa had managed to touch him with his blades.

Hawkeye lifted his knee catching Zoro in the gut sending him flying backwards back into the pavement.

"Again..." The brat got up once more.

Hawkeye Mihawk smiled to himself reaching back to draw his enormous sword getting back into the appropriate fighting stance.


End file.
